


Meet Cute

by elphabun



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabun/pseuds/elphabun
Summary: Tenzo runs into the hottest man he's ever met and Professor Orochimaru is going to kill him for being late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because I picked random numbers corresponding to prompts I have on a doc and random pairings. I think it turned out well, for all this is my first time writing these two. Enjoy!

Tenzo flies through the campus courtyard, holding tightly to the stack of files in his arms. He'd never see the light of day again if he ruined Professor Orochimaru's precious research, and he isn't prepared for that sort of fate. He's running ten minutes late; he'd overslept and then got distracted–  delayed by his  insane roommate doing pull-ups on the doorframe. He already knows that he'll be grading all the undergrad quizzes (75 free-response questions in 25 minutes– if there ever was any concrete evidence that Orochimaru actually hates his students this is it), because the professor only accepts tardiness from himself or Kabuto, the irritating little suck up. Tenzo is rounding a corner to get into the science building when he collides into another person, front-first, faces and chests smacking. Tenzo falls to the hard stone with a cry of surprise, temporarily stunned, papers flying everywhere. 

“Ah, sorry!” A voice exclaims above him, but Tenzo is too preoccupied with  _Professor Orochimaru's files_. 

Oh no, oh no. He's going to die. He leaps up and scrambles for the papers scattered across the walkway, praying desperately that this isn't the day he dies. His victim laughs and starts grabbing and handing to Tenzo as well. Tenzo finally looks up, the papers all bundled up, into the face of a statuesque god. He freezes. Curly black hair frames a well-defined face and damn is he pretty. Tenzo stammers a bit and tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear. 

“Thank you,” he manages to get out, after berating himself internally for being so awkward. 

The man smiles sunnily and holds a hand out to Tenzo. Tenzo tentatively shakes it, and the guy chuckles and pulls him to his feet. 

“Ah, thank you,” Tenzo says, stuttering a bit. 

“You're welcome,” the man says and he's still holding Tenzo’s hand, which he is very aware of at the moment. “I'm Shisui Uchiha,” the man introduces himself, and  oh, he's an Uchiha. 

The good looks make sense now. 

“Tenzo, sorry for running into you there,” Tenzo says with a sheepish smile. 

Shisui shakes his head, curly hair sliding past his eyes. 

“It's no problem, I should have been paying attention anyways,” he says. 

Tenzo nods, uncertain of how to continue the conversation, if he even should. He turns partially to the side, ready to get back on his way to class. 

“I should go,” he says, gesturing. “I need to get these to Professor Orochimaru before he actually feeds me to his python.” 

Shisui’s eyes widen. “Professor Orochimaru? Yikes, you know what, you can just tell him that I knocked you over if he gets mad. He hates me,” he laughs and Tenzo snorts, a blush rising. 

“Thank you,” he says with a little laugh. “It was nice to meet you.” 

Shisui smiles and claps him on the shoulder. “You too. We should get coffee sometime and tell horrifying Biochem stories.”

Tenzo’s breath flutters. “Yeah, that's a good idea. My last class is Ecology, ends at 4. If you want…” He trails off and Shisui nods, hair flopping over his face like a dog. 

“I'll meet you after,” Shisui says, and Tenzo nods and waves. 

He turns and rushes off, hoping he won't get into too much trouble. He can't really care much either way, because he has a date (sort of).

 


End file.
